Unlimited Crisis
by Dr. Crow
Summary: Slightly AU. New chapter with tons of action so r&r please.
1. Issue 0: Prologue

Okay, for anyone who has read my fic, I had to repair this chapter for one major reason those things above the period and comma on the keyboard did not make it to the story on Fanfiction so here is a corrected version, if you're new welcome. I also changed some words and got rid of Golden Glider mostly because I realized I do not know enough about her other that she's dead and is Captain Cold's sister, but she might appear later maybe. Also I didn't realize that anonymous people couldn't review well now they can…so review…please. This fic crosses over with the cartoon mostly and the comic a little, Marvel Comics mainstream mostly, even though some will seem OC at times, and a little Ultimate Marvel Universe I'm trying to find out what Earth it is. Some of the Anime's I plan to use is Fullmetal Alchemist, Lupin the 3rd, Naruto, and a few others request some and if I know which one your talking about they might make the cut. Some 80 cartoons/comics like G.I. Joe and some new ones like Teen Titans. Legal notes DC characters are owned by DC…blah blah…Marvel character owned by Marvel…Anime characters owned by their respected companies…G.I. Joe owned by dozens of people such as Hasbro, Marvel, Sunbrow, Devils Due, and ect. Okay "" means talking, () now means actions while their talking, _means thinking,_ authors notes in middle of story, and _""_ means telepathic talk. Again please review or flame whatever you feel like. If you have any questions on the story, characters, yata, yata, yata, put them in your reviews and I'll answer them the best I can. Oh yeah I'm almost finished with the next chapter so it should be here soon. Okay your fic will begin in 5…4…3…2…LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU…hehehe suckers…ok 1…NOW! Yes I know that same stupid joke is there I got nothing else.

Part 1 of 4 of A New Beginning: Prologue

In a heavy guarded asylum on the outskirts of Steel City a young psychiatrist named Alexander O'Neil is outside the room of a Roger Hayden.

O'Neil: (Opens the door and sees Hayden curled in a corner) "Mr. Hayden, are you alright."

Hayden: "Oh Doctor O'Neil…Neil. I'm super fine all the tasty emotions are keeping me well nourished."

O'Neil: "Ah yes (Begins to write down something on a clipboard) your powers as the infamous Psycho Pirate. I read in the reports on you that you need the Medusa Mask that is being held in the VAULT for superhuman criminals in Colorado to feed on emotions."

Hayden: "Oh I don't need it to taste the many emotions in this asylum. My mask allows me to absorb and control other people's emotions."

O'Neil: (Writes more things down) "Interesting… so what is it that you have been telling my colleagues about thousands of different earths, with similar or different heroes and villains?"

Hayden: "Of course there were thousands of earths until a really good friend of mine destroyed all but a dozen earths and I controlled most of them, all of those emotions almost destroyed me…some might say it drove me insane. This crisis ending merging the earths, so many different people on those earths several Supermen, spider men, a samurai with a cross shape scar, giant robots, master thieves, ninjas that could make hundreds of themselves, mutants & meta-humans, a government army, snake theme terrorists, gods, mortals, heroes, and villains all hand-in-hand."

O'Neil: "Who was this "friend" you were speaking of?"

Hayden: "That my good doctor is a simple answer it was the Ant… (Loud explosions followed by the door to Hayden's padded room door being blown off)

Ten minutes earlier…

A large 18-wheeler pulls up to the asylum driven by a mysterious figure driving it.

Man: (Opens slot into the trailer) "Okay Bosssss where here."

Boss: "Thank you Copperhead. Ladies and gentlemen I believe you all know what to do?"

The boss is not even human it is the only criminal of Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd he is surrounded by his new, even larger Secret Society. Giganta, the Shade, the Stilt-Man, the Cheetah, the Dreadknight, Sinestro, Black Manta, Tsukuri, Boomerang, Zoom, Star Sapphire, the Shocker, Killer Frost, the Scarecrow, the Constrictor, Electro, Livewire, and Tombstone.

Constrictor: "Yeah, yeah Grodd we get it. Let's get on with it."

Copperhead: "Bosssss here come the guardssss."

Grodd: "Excellent let us proceed as planned."

Gate Guard 1: "Hey what are you hauling today Steven…hey you're not Steven."

Copperhead: "Ssssorry Sssteven called in sssick."

Guard 2: "And you are?"

Copperhead: "Oh, I'm Angelo a good friend of Sssteven I owed him a favored."

Guard 1: "Oh okay. So what are you hauling?"

Copperhead: "Sssome important new marterialsss. Why don't you go check it out man?"

Guard 2: "Alright let's go (Opens door, he and the other guard are hit with some sort of gas) Koff…Wh…Koff…What the hell? What I'm co…covered with s…scorpions! Quick someone get them off!"

Guard 1: "Monsters! Monsters everywhere!" (Drops to the ground and curls up into a fetal position)

Scarecrow: (Jumps off the truck) "HA! Fools my gas pries into the depths of your souls and finds what you most fear."

Killer Frost: "You should have let me have had my kind of fun."

Grodd: "There will be plenty of time for that later my dear. First wave GO!"

Shade: (Watches Giganta grow) "You know I never get tired of that."

Giganta and Stilt-Man step over the giant gate as Sinestro, the Dreadknight, and Boomerang fly over the wall.

Grodd: (Looks at Killer Frost) "My dear would you take care of this door for us? (Killer Frost freezes the twin giant metal doors into solid ice) Black Manta, Shocker, and Tombstone blast the doors now. (Tombstone and Black Manta raise their new laser rifles and Shocker raises his vibro gauntlets to blast and shatter the door Second wave go!" (The Cheetah, Copperhead, the Scarecrow, Tombstone, Black Manta, Zoom, Tsukuri, Electro, Livewire, and the Constrictor go to join in the battle with the rest of their teammates against the security forces)

Star Sapphire: "So shouldn't we move on with the plan."

Grodd: "Patience my dear let us watch the fun."

Stilt-Man stretches his arms and tosses a guard over the wall, Cheetah and Copperhead pounce on nearby guards, Zoom begins knocking out guards at supersonic speeds, and Dreadknight draws most of the fire.

Electro: (Electrifying a guard watching Livewire do the same) "Wow baby you are one stunning babe. How about a date after all this is over?"

Livewire: "Hhhmm…maybe after you drop that goofy mask."

Electro: "My mask is goofy?"

Giganta tears down a guard tower; Black Manta, Tombstone, and Scarecrow are trading fire with some guards; the Constrictor grabs several guards with his adamantium coils.

Four guards rush over tear gas launchers.

Security guard 1: "Okay men prepare to fire."   
Security guard 2-4: "YES SIR!"

Security guard 1: "Say goodnight you bastards!"

The guards fire into the center of villains but before the gas can have and effect Zoom creates a funnel sending it back to the guards.

Zoom: "If the heroes want to stop us they'll have to be twice as good! Then if they win the world wins!"

Tsukuri is about to be shot in the back until Boomerang slices the gun with one of his Razor rangs. Tsukuri then kicks the guard in the face.

Tsukuri: "I do not need help from any man."

Boomerang: "Hey babe (Catches his razor rang, and tosses a gas rang at a guard) our training taught us to watch our teammates back. Heh. I think I could watch your back all day long babe."

Tsukuri: (Boomerang lands by her and steals a kiss from her. Tsukuri retaliates by putting her sword to Boomerangs throat) "No one touches me without my permission, are we clear?"

Boomerang: "C…crystal. (Tsukuri walks away but does look back at Boomerang and gives him a soft smile which is quickly turn into a sneer) Heh. (Rubs his throat) I think she likes me."

Constrictor: (Walks behind Boomerang) "Yeah like tooth decay."

Grodd: "Okay Shade give us some privacy we can not allow the League know that I'm behind this new group…at least not yet."

Shade uses his Nightstick to cover up Grodd, Star Sapphire, Killer Frost, and the Shocker in darkness that leads to a wall of the asylum.

Grodd: "Sapphire the wall please. (Star Sapphire blasts the wall and darkness seeps through the wall, then they reach Hayden's room) Shocker take care of the door if you would. (Shocker puts his hand on the door and activates his gauntlets and the door shakes and jerks until the hinges blow off, the group walks through the door) Mr. Hayden your liberation is at hand."

O'Neil: "Who…what is going on? (Spies Grodd and the other villains) Oh my god."

Killer Frost: (Freezes and then shatters O'Neil) "Ha, ha, ha! You should have minded your own business doc."

Hayden: "Ah if it isn't Gorilla Grodd and Killer Frost from Earth 1, and my fellow colleague from Earth 2 Star Sapphire. The Shade must be creating this darkness another one from Earth 2. Oh and the Shocker from Earth 616, if I remember correctly."

Shocker: "What the heck is he talking about?"

Grodd: "I do not know but I believe I know what he wants. (Pulls out the Medusa Mask as well as the Psycho Pirate costume) Some souvenirs from the VAULT I picked up when I freed several of our teammates."

Pirate: (As Grodd removes him from his straight jacket he quickly reaches for his mask and puts is on) "Ah how I have miss you my darling mask." (Puts on his costume)

A laser cuts through the darkness and through the right shoulder of Psycho Pirate blowing his arm completely off from the shoulder.

Security Guard: "Okay freaks hands up I've had enough of you slimy SOBs!"

Before and of the other villains can react, they and the guard can a strange laughter…

Pirate: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! My, such bravery! Such a delicious emotion I've felt you spying on us since Frost killed the good doctor. As soon as I got my mask I started feeding on your emotions and they have been making me stronger. (Picks up his arm and it is reattached like it had never had been shot off at all) You see once I have absorbed even the tiniest bit of emotions my mask allows me to heal myself even from fatal wounds. (Notices the guard ready to fire again) Is that nervousness I sense from you? Delicious! But you shouldn't feel like that come on His mask turns into a big grin laugh my good man laugh."

Guard: "N...no…s…stop…he…heh…ha…HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Grodd: "Frost, he has seen me please tie up this loose end."  
Frost: "With pleasure."

Grodd: "Ladies and gentlemen allow us to collect our allies and take our leave."

Sapphire: "What about the other thing that you needed?"

Grodd: "The Accelerator Generator? My dear the Mad Hatter and his group will collect it for us. Now allow us to take our leave."

In Phoenix, AR in a G.I. Joe training center…

Shipwreck: (Knocks on a giant machine) So this is that new generator that Mainframe built huh? Well he definitely built massive enough huh Cover Girl."

Shipwreck turns to see Joe members Cover Girl, Heavy Duty, Scanner, Mutt & Junkyard, Breaker, Lady Jaye, Flint, and a dozen trainees and scientists.

Cover Girl: "Shipwreck stop fooling around with Accelerator Generator before you break something."  
Shipwreck: "Okay, okay but how about a date?"

Cover Girl: "You got as much chance at that as we have of being attacked."  
At that moment a giant 18-wheeler crashes through the wall.

Shipwreck: (Pulls a gun and starts firing) "So when do we go out Cover Girl?"  
Cover Girl: "We'll discuss this later."

Out from the cab emerges Captain Cold and out of the trailer comes the Mad Hatter, Rhino, and, and the Grey Gargoyle.

Mad Hatter: "Remember my good people we need a couple for our slave forces too. My dear Captain and Gargoyle subdue the philistines. Rhino grab the machine."

Rhino: "Okay yer the boss. (Starts heading towards the machine but Heavy Duty jumps in front of him blasting him with his big machine gun) Ha, that tickles." (Slaps Heavy duty aside)

Heavy Duty: (Lands in front of the Hatter) "Damn…that bastard can rea…uh" (Hatter Slips one of his control devices on Heavy Duty)

Hatter: "Ha hah this is too easy. (Reveals several cards in his hand) Ah well no rest for the wicked."

Captain Cold: (Freezes several soldiers) "Ha these are "Real American heroes" huh? Then America is really in trouble."  
Mutt: "Oh yeah? Sick him Junkyard."

Cold: (Blats Junkyard) "Chill Rover."

Mutt: "That's my dog!" (Charges forward)

Cold: "Moron. (Blasts Mutt) You need to learn to keep your cool."

Grey Gargoyle: (Sneaks up behind Lady Jaye) "Ah Madam allow me to give you an hour furlough. (Touches her and she turns to stone) What a stiff girl you are. HA!"

Flint: "What did you to her! Change her BACK!"

Gargoyle: "Wow you can't hide your feelings can monsieur? (Flint punches at him and hits him square in the jaw only to nearly break his hand) Let me guess zee Public school right?"

Flint: "Damn you!" (Gargoyle grabs him and turns him to stone)

Hatter: (Sneaks up on Cover Girl and Scanner and puts his cards on them) "Ah a beautiful girl and techno geek for our work force how delightful."

Shipwreck: _Damn them! They took over Courtney, Heavy Duty, Scanner, and several others. Mutt, Lady Jaye, and Flint are indispose. We're beat for now but with this tracking device we'll be able to find out were their base is. _(Slaps a tracking device on the bottom of the 18-wheeler)

Polly the Parrot: "Whatcha ya doing sailor? Whatcha ya doing? Awk!"

Shipwreck: (Grabs Polly by the beak) "Button ya beak!"

Hatter: (Puts gun to Shipwrecks head) "Curious, what are you doing here you ruffian?"  
Shipwreck: (Raises his hands) "I was planning on hiding under the trailer and ride all the way to your alls secret base. But gosh darn it all ya found me out."

Hatter: "Well my good friend if it's a ride you want (Sticks a card on Shipwreck) it's a ride you shall get!"

Polly: (Attacks Hatter) "Let him go! Let him go bilge breath!"

Hatter: "Away from me you rat with wings" (Tries shooting at Polly, but Polly flies away)

Rhino: "Hey boss! That doohickey is loaded in the truck."

Hatter: "Splendid! Everyone into the truck! (Captain Cold load into the cab while the Grey Gargoyle, the Rhino, and Mad Hatter load into the trailer along with the brainwashed Joes) Farewell simpletons!"

As the truck backs up the 18 wheels turn to their sides the wheels emit a blue light that allows the truck to lifts off to the air and takes to the sky. Breaker and the few green shirts that haven't been frozen, kidnap, or turned to stone start opening fire on the fleeing truck. As in begins to disappear no one notices a small bird following it.

Breaker: "This is not good. Okay set the laser weapons on low and start defrosting the people! I'll contact the Pit, but I think this is out of our league."

To be continued…

Next time on Unlimited Crisis…The League Forms a new and larger group since the events of the Thanagar Invasion,I believe it was Starcross in the cartoon, but I could be wrong Flash and Wonder Woman lead a large group to battle the Secret Society, and Grodd's latest plan is revealed.


	2. Issue 1: The New League

Hello once again readers and welcome to the second installment of Unlimited Crisis. I must say if you're reading this then I'm most pleased that you are still reading my story. Anyway I have no idea how long this will run maybe 50-70 chapters then I might do a story about how the crisis happened maybe we'll see. As for anyone looking for any Anime characters they probably won't appear until chapter 8 or later it all depends on how the stories go. Anyway DC characters are owned by DC Comics and Marvel Characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Ok I know what you're thinking, "Does he ever shut up." Ok I will so to the story oh remember if you have time to review my story.

Part 2 of 4 of A New Beginning: the New League

Last Time: Roger Hayden alias the Psycho Pirate revealed that a crisis had happened; Gorilla Grodd's new Secret Society freed the Psycho Pirate; the Mad Hatter led another group of the Society to break in at the G.I. Joe training base stealing a new generator.

At the newly finished Watchtower a new League has been formed with the original members; except Batman who is busy in Gotham; Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter. They are joined by mew members not just one or two but many heroes who have come to help the world. The Huntress, the Question, Shadow Cat in her blue Excalibur costume, Super Pro, Spider-Man the original, but he's about eighteen in my story, Supergirl, S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl, Static, Gear, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedball, Night Thrasher, Justice, Firestar, Rage, Nova, Namorita, Aquaman, Silhouette all the New Warriors Speedball through Silhouette are based on their 90s version, Hawk & Dove, Vibe, Blue Devil, Waverider, Vigilante, the Shining Knight, the Silver Surfer, Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, Starman, Red Tornado, the Blue Beetle Ted Kord, Booster Gold, Orion, Siryn her old X-Force costume, Dr. Mid-Nite, Rocket Red, Wildcat, Zatanna, Nemesis, Jade, Obsidian, Mr. Terrific, the Ray, Sand, Iron Fist the Ultimate version, Steel, Darkhawk, Hourman, Firestorm Ronnie Raymond, Fire & Ice, the Elongated Man, Ms. Marvel, Aztek, Johnny Thunder & Thunderbolt, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Oberon those three were there right, Plastic Man, Dr. Light, Captain Marvel , Cloak & Dagger, Shang-Chi the Ultimate version, Captain Atom, Turbo the Marvel one wait is there a DC one I think there is but I'm not sure, the Crimson Avenger, Darkstar, B'wana Beast, Etrigan the Demon, War Machine, Atom Smasher, Gypsy, Creeper, U.S. Agent the black costume, the Atom, and Metamorpho are all assemble and now looking around the satellite after Superman's speech.

Spider-Man: (Swinging around) "Wow, I wonder if they get good reception up here." _Best stop kidding around here Parker. You're with the big Leagues now, literally. I don't know why I'm here. All the League needs now is more bad press after all that hubbub with Hawk Girl, I mean Jameson will tear into them when he finds out I'm here. Phew I didn't know there were so many heroes on Earth. Very few I even know. _(Notices Shadow Cat) _Ah a friendly face in a room full of strangers._ (Swings by and picks her up) "Hey pretty lady need a lift?"

Shadow Cat: "Hey Peter this isn't funny."  
Spider-Man: "Ssshhh! Secret identity, remember? You are one of the few who know who I am Katherine."

Shadow Cat: "Kitty, remember after all, I've saved your life once or twice from nuts like the Vulture and the Ringer, and fought with you against those other psychos you fight."

Spider-Man: "Ok but I was wondering what did Professor Xavier have to say about this."

Shadow Cat: "I guess I forgot to tell you this, but I recently left the X-Men."  
Spider-Man: "Why would you do that?"

Shadow Cat: "I don't know really. I guess I was just feeling cooped up at the mansion."  
Spider-Man: "Where are you staying right now though?"

Shadow Cat: "Well I'm staying at a hotel right now looking for a good college right now."

Spider-Man: "Well I'm about to go to Empire State University and I'm looking at a nice looking apartment with a sky roof and it has three bedrooms so if you want to you know…"

Shadow Cat: "Are you sure I mean if you just showing me pity…"

Spider-Man: "NO! I mean I was just asking if you just wanted to be roommates."

Shadow Cat: (Smiles) "I'll think about it. Now could you let me down? Hanging upside down is making the blood rush to my head."

Super Pro is looking at the satellite until the Flash runs up behind him and smacks him on the back.

Flash: "Hey buddy why so glum?"

Super Pro: (Stares at him for a moment) "You don't even know who I am, do you?"  
Flash: "Yes…no…maybe. You're Foosball Man or the Incredible Tackler right?"

Super Pro: "…no. I'm Super Pro."

Flash: (Scratches his head) "Sorry. So how does it feel to be invited into the League?"

Super Pro: "Trust me I was surprise when I got invited into this team. I mean there I was busting some punks then here comes Wonder Woman out of the blue and offers me a position in the League, and you don't say no to Wonder Woman."

Flash: "Yeah she kind of has that effect on people."  
Super Pro: "Technically I don't even know why I'm still here. Sure my costume increases my abilities a little but I'm still out class by most everybody here."

Flash: "Hey now don't talk like that, everybody here puts on their tights, armor, (B'wana Beast walks by) or furry capes one leg/arm at a time."

Super Pro: "Thanks for the pep talk coach, but I don't think I'm ready for something like this."

Gear: "Hey Static isn't this new satellite even cooler than their last one?"

Static: "Sure is Gear I can't believe were finally members of the League! (Notices Gear staring at something) Hey man if you don't stop that drooling you might short something out. (Notices him staring at Stargirl) Ah! (Nudges him) Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Gear: "M…me! But I'm just a nerd. No way would a beautiful girl like that even look my way."

Static: "Nonsense c'mon. (Drags him over to Stargirl and sticks his hand out) Hey I'm Static and you are?"

Stargirl: (Shaking his hand) "I'm Stargirl nice to meet someone my age around here. (Notices Gear hiding behind Static) Who is your cute friend?"

Gear: (Being pushed in front of Static and shakes Stargirl's hand) "Me am Gear you pretty lady…I mean I'm Gear and it's nice to meet you girl of my dreams…! I mean STARGIRL! Yes that's what I meant."

Stargirl: (Her and Static are laughing) "Ha ha! You're hilarious! So Gear would you like go hang out you know just the two of us maybe tomorrow?"

Gear: (With a big blush you can see even under his visor) "You mean like a d…d…date?"

Stargirl: (Blushing as well) "No not…not like a date at least we can't call it that in front of my dad."

Gear: "Your father? Its not like he is here, is he?"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "What do you think?"

Gear: "That's your father? Man that is so awesome! Did you build this yourself?"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Uh…yeah I did. It took over a year."

Gear: "Man that is so cool. Uhhh….sir if it is alright with you, can me and your lovely daughter go on a da…go and hang out?"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "I guess so, but have her back by ten."

Stargirl: "Dad!"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "…"

Stargirl: "Maybe I'll go and get that tattoo…"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Okay fine eleven then."

Stargirl: (Hugs the suit) "Thanks dad."

Gear: "So…where do you live?"

Stargirl: "Blue Valley, Nebraska. (Writes down her address, phone number, and e-mail) Meet you tomorrow at twelveish?"

Gear: "Sure! Oh wait! (Writes down his address, phone number, and e-mail) Okay see you then!"

Namorita: (Waves down Aquaman) "Hey cousin I was wondering when you would show up. (Looks around) I see Namor didn't come with you huh?"

Aquaman: "Unfortunately no. He says he does not want anything to do with land breathers. So he has decided to run Atlantis while I am away."

Namorita: "Why is he so thickheaded?"

Aquaman: (Smiles) "I believe that's form your side of the family."

Namorita: "Gee thanks."

Martian Manhunter is watching the computer when a distress call comes in…

Martian: "This is the Justice League."

Girl: "This is Bumblebee of Teen Titans East of Steel City we recently had a break out at the asylum. A large group of villains recently broke out another villain named the Psycho Pirate. We're still busy helping rounding up the other people who used this escape to escape themselves I'm sending you what the surveillance recorded cameras."

Martian: (Receives the video feed and watches it) "Hhhmmm. Shade appears to be cloaking someone important more than likely the leader. Thank you Bumblebee we will keep you and the Titans in touch with what we learn."

Bumblebee: "Okay thanks for picking up the slack. Bumblebee over and out."

As soon as Bumblebee is done another call comes in.

Man: "This is Dial-Tone of the G.I. Joes calling the League."

Martian: "What is it that the Joes require?"

Dial-Tone: "Well it's more what you can do for us. A couple of hours ago one of our training facilities was attacked by a small group of supervillains. They kidnap several of our teammates and stole our new Accelerator Generator."

Martian: "What can this generator do?"

Dial-Tone: "Well what Mainframe told me before he went on his mission was that the Accelerator Generator was made to power even the largest populated city. So as you can see we are talking some serious power here."

Martian: "I see. So what else can you tell me about the thieves?"

Dial-Tone: "Well our man, Shipwreck, manage to place a tracking device on the trailer before the Mad Hatter took control of him. (Begins to transmit files) There's the coordinates."

Martian: "Hmmm…this appears to be over the Rocky Mountains."

Dial-Tone: "Sorry about having to ask you to do this but most of the troops are already spread out to thin as it is and…"

Martian: "Do not worry about Dial-Tone we will handle it from here. League out." _I wonder if these two incidents our connected. _(Watches both video feeds) _The vehicles appear to be exactly the same. "Diana and Flash will you both come here for a moment."_

In Gorilla Grodd's secret mountain fortress in the Rockies…

Grodd: "Excellent work Mr. Tetch with the Accelerator Generator will be able to power our own glorious device, the B.I.M."

Hatter: "With out a doubt my friend and with the increase number of slaves the construction of the B.I.M. should be finished around two hours then the world will be our storybook, to write what ever we want."

Grodd: "Indeed soon the world will be ours and the League will not be able to stop us."

The sky hatch opens and a helicopter flies in as well as a glider rode by the Hobgoblin.

Hobgoblin: "Well is this a cozy hideout. (Flying around the fortress as the helicopter) Hmmm…an easy way for Black Manta's sub to reach the ocean, an impressive arsenal, living quarters, and even a home entertainment center wow Grodd I am impressed. So you do have the money for me and my men's services? (The helicopter door opens and six heavily armed men with hi-tech weaponry exit out) Trust me you don't want to make these guys mad."

Grodd: "Of course Mr.…"

Hobgoblin: "Just call me Hobgoblin."

Grodd: "Well Mr. Goblin I hope this will suffice."

Giganta comes towards the group with a large briefcase and hands it to Grodd. Grodd raises the suitcase in front of Hobgoblin and opens it revealing several rows of stacks of thousand dollar bills.

Hobgoblin: (Grabs a stack of bills and flips with his thumb) "Ah my favorite sound in the world! Okay Grodd you got yourself a security team. So what are we suppose to be guarding anyway?"

Grodd: "Why the prisoners and the B.I.M."

Hobgoblin: "B.I.M.? What the heck is that?"

Grodd: "That is for me to know and you to do the job you are paid for."

Hobgoblin: "Touchy." (Takes flying around the base)

Hatter: "My word what an uncouth fellow isn't he?"

Grodd: "Even so he is an expert at what he does and those men have been trained personally by him and given the best in weaponry."

Elsewhere in the fortress…

Captain Cold: "I'm just telling you I can see how this will end."

Black Manta: "You're just paranoid."

Cold: "Just humor me on this one Manta."

Manta: "Sigh…Ok Cold what do you want to do about it."

Cold: "As you know the heroes always come at the last moment swooping in and kick our tails. I mean Flash has beaten me so much I've lost count. You've been beaten yourself by Aquaman how many times?"

Manta: "Ugh I don't want to talk about that accursed "hero.""

Cold: "See that is what I'm talking about all I'm saying is that we need to have a back up plan just in case you know what I mean?"

Manta: "Ok what's your plan?"

They continue to talk not aware that someone is listening to them.

In the shooting range Boomerang, Tombstone, and Star Sapphire are shooting at known superheroes…

Boomerang: "I tell you… (Throws a boomerang which explodes when it hits a cutout of Superman)…I think Tsukuri might actually like me."

Tombstone: (Laughing with Star Sapphire) "C'mon man there is no way in hell (Finishes emptying a clip from his AK into a cutout of Batman) a chick like that would even date scum like you Myers." (Reloads)

Sapphire: "Yeah I mean when I worked with her in the Injustice Gang she gave me that "lesbian vibe."" (Blasts two cutouts of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman)

Boomerang: "You two ignoramuses wouldn't know what love is. Besides when I was a professional baseball player I got dozens, hundreds of chicks especially Asians."

Tombstone: "Yeah and since then I bet it's been like a nuclear winter in your bed."

Boomerang: "That's it you pasty white horror show if you want to fight we'll see if my Razor 'rangs cut you to freaking pieces."

Tombstone: (points his gun at Boomerang) "Anytime you arrogant little jerk!"

A knife comes flying knocking Tombstone's gun out of his hands.

Tombstone: "Okay who's got the death wish?"

Tsukuri: "If you want to fight come on then, if not then leave I have business with Myers."

Tombstone: (Looks at Star Sapphire) "What the hell is she talking about?"

Sapphire: "Either she is going to kill him or maybe she does like him and plans to ride him like a bronco. (Grins) It should take five minutes either way."

Tsukuri: "Leave now!"

Tombstone: "Why should I… (Surprised to see Tsukuri making out with Boomerang) I think I might throw up."

Sapphire: "Let's go before it gets worse."

Boomerang: (As soon as Tombstone and Star Sapphire leave Tsukuri separates the two of them) "Mmmm…Man you are a great kisser! (Tsukuri puts her sword to his neck) Hey whatever you heard I am NOT into stuff this kinky."

Tsukuri: "Shut up Myers. (Sheaths her sword) We need to talk."

In the living quarters of the Society Hunter Zoloman alias Zoom walks into trouble…

Shocker: "Well Rhino, Stilt-Man look what we have here."

Stilt-Man: "Is it the Whizzer?"

Rhino: "The Yellow Streak?"

Shocker: "No someone who makes the rest of us look bad!"

Zoom: "What do you want?"

Shocker: "Easy we want you to quit the team before you cause us to lose to some bunch of no good superheroes."

Stilt-Man: "Your reputation precedes you Zoom. So it's better you leave now or else!"

Zoom: "Or else what?"

Rhino: (Cracking his knuckles) "Or else we smash you masher than a mashed potato."

Stilt-Man: (Stares at him) "Rhino what the heck? "Masher than a mashed potato?"

Man you are retarded?"

Rhino: "Ah shut up Stiltsy!"

Before either of the villains can start a fight the Cheetah jumps in between them and separates them.

Cheetah: "Okay you three leave Hunter alone."

Stilt-Man: "Listen this doesn't concern the likes of you. Just because he taught you how to increase your speed doesn't mean for you to defend him."

Shocker: "Look he wants the heroes to beat the living hell out of us."

Cheetah: "If you don't leave him alone I'll tear that pillow you call a costume to pieces to get to you. Rhino your hide might be hard for me to get through but your eyes are well exposed and that makes it easy for me to claw them out. And Stilt-Man no matter how fast you stretch those metal legs I'll get you and well you do not want to know."

Shocker: "You got lucky you yellowbelly coward. Let's go guys we'll settle this later."

Zoom: (After Shocker and his crew leave he removes his mask) "Barbra you didn't have to do that for me I could take care of them. Now that you stuck your neck out for me they might start targeting you."

Cheetah: "Let them try Hunter this cat scratches back."

Zoom: (Grabs her wrist) "This is serious Barbra I…They're sort of right you know. I want the heroes to win, but I won't make it easy for them. Maybe I should just leave the group I see how all the other villains stare at me with loathing."  
Cheetah: "Hunter that won't solve anything and you know it. Besides if you go I'll go with you."  
Zoom: "Barbra… (Raises his mask) Thank you."

Cheetah: (Watches him walk away) "Hunter…"

Back at the Watchtower…

Martian: (Staring at Flash and Wonder Woman) "As you can see we're dealing with a large group of supervillains, but we do not know who their leader is and we do not know the exact location of their lair. I have already tried to find any life forms their and have found nothing. That does not mean that no one is there someone might be shielding their thoughts so I want you all to lead a group to search for them."

Flash: "So who are we up against out of curiosity there big guy."

Martian: "If the reports are right you will be up against the Shade, Giganta, Boomerang, Tombstone, Copperhead, the Stilt-Man, the Rhino, the Shocker, Livewire, Electro, Black Manta, Captain Cold, the Mad Hatter, the Dreadknight, Sinestro, Zoom, the Cheetah, Killer Frost, the Grey Gargoyle, Tsukuri, the Constrictor, the Scarecrow, and the Psycho Pirate are all the known criminals."

Flash: "That's one nasty club and I only know a fracture, but I got to say it, the Stilt-Man? Man someone was late when they were handing out gimmicks."

WW: "Wally now's not the time. So Giganta is in the group, huh? Then more than likely that Grodd might be the leader of this new group."

Martian: "It is a possibility, but what he or someone else might be planning is unknown. So we are letting you two lead a search party just to be safe we are sending a large group. Keep in constant contact and inform me on any new situations."

WW: "So whom will the group consist of?"

Martian: "This group will consist of Spider-Man, Shining Knight, Shadow Cat, Cloak, Dagger, Static, Gear, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E., Namorita, Vigilante, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Justice, Firestar, and the Elongated Man."

WW: "What about Green Lantern, he would be useful against Sinestro and Star Sapphire."

Martian: "He is presently on another mission with Supergirl and Captain Atom I believe Green Arrow has also left with them."

Flash: "Hey J'onn if it's all right, can Super Pro tag along?"

Martian: "Why Wally?"

Flash: "Well the guy seems a little depressed and I thought you know this might be a good confidence boost for the guy, heck beating up bad guys always cheers me up."

Martian: "All right Wally, but he is your responsibility."  
Flash: "Gee mom, if I promise to fed and walk him can I keep him."

Martian: "Flash you know what I meant."

Flash: "I'll go warm the Javelin up, oh and shotgun!' (Speeds off)

Martian: "Good luck Diana I'll contact the rest of your team."  
WW: (Takes off to the docking bay. As she land in the bay and looks around) "Is everyone here?"  
Justice: "All present and accounted for ma'am."

WW: "Okay were about to take off then."

Everybody starts to take their seats.

Vigilante: (Petting Shining Knight's steed Victory) "That's a mighty fine horse ya got there pard."

S. Knight: "Thank you kindly good sir. (Raises his hand) I am Sir Justin and may I ask your name?"

Vigilante: (Shakes the Knight's hand) "Names Greg Sanders alias the Vigilante."

Static: (Nudges "Hey look Gear there's Stargirl with a seat wide open man you should go for it."

Gear: "I don't know."

Static: "C'mon dude go on!" (Pushes him)

Stargirl: "Hey Richie I saved you a seat."

Gear: "R…really gee thanks Courtney. And your father doesn't mind?" (Seats beside her)

Stargirl: "Nah. He wanted to take a nap since he had like three hours of sleep before coming here. I told him not to stay up all night tinkering with his toys, but you know dads, right?"

Gear: "Yeah totally mine is just as stubborn."

Static: (Seating beside Elongated Man) "Seat taken?"

EM: "Huh? Oh no it's free."  
Static: "Is something wrong man?"

EM: "Nah, I'm just thinking of my wife. I worry about her when I'm away, I ask the neighbors to watch her and since my identity is public well you know."

Static: "I can only guess how many ticked off punks would like an open shot like that."

Booster: "Ah our time to shine SKEETS. Time for the world to take notice to Booster Gold and then my friend fame and fortune will be ours for the taken."  
SKEETS: "Yeah if you survive the battle that is."

Booster: "Thanks SKEETS that is a real confidence booster buddy."

B. Beetle: "Hey did you build this robot?"  
Booster: "SKEETS? No, but he is one of the best friends a guy could ask for?"  
SKEETS: "Thank you sir. If I was capable of blushing I think I would."

B. Beetle: "Mind if tinker with him with the futuristic technology I could use it to take my company over all of my competitors."

SKEETS: "S…sir!"

Booster: "Don't worry SKEETS. Sorry Beetle I can't let you do that to SKEETS."

B. Beetle: "Ah dang it I guess I'll have to earn my millions the hard way. So do you know what we're going up against?"  
Booster: "Other than that we're after some supervillains not a clue."

WW: "Everyone settle down. Any questions before we go?"

Spider-Man: "Yeah, are there any in-flight movies on this flight?"

Flash: (Runs over to Spider-Man) "Hey that was a good one hi-five! (Spider-Man hi-fives him) Finally someone more quipy and annoying than me."

Spider: "Ha yeah…wait a minute." (Flash runs off)

WW: (Smiling) "Well Spider-Man we do have a sort of movie for you. (Presses a few buttons on the consol that lowers a monitor) Here for your alls viewing pleasure is a rundown on the known villains that we are about to face. Buckle up and we shall arrive in around twenty minutes."

Spider: "Oh good…sigh… hey Kitty?"  
S. Cat: "Yeah?"

Spider: "So have you decided?"

S. Cat: "Huh?"

Spider: "Do you want be roomies, huh?"

S. Cat: "Hhhmmm…Well I guess so if you still want to that is."

Spider: "Of course I do!"

S. Cat: "Well I guess I'll start moving in tomorrow."

Spider: "Did I forget to mention that I have yet to put the deposit down…and I still need your half of the money."

S. Cat: (Gives him a questionable look) "Are you just doing this to get the apartment?"

Spider: "No! I mean if you had said no I was going to take out a loan and get it than try and find a roommate."

S. Cat: "I guess I'll give you the money tomorrow and I'll give my parents a call while you get the apartment."

Twenty minutes later the League land in the east Rockies and dismount from the Javelin.

WW: "Okay S.T.R.I.P.E. and Gear scan the area for anything unusual you know metals, energy signatures, or anything of that sort in the mountains."

Gear: "Ok. Backpack, activate scanners." (A scope rises from Backpack and begins going in circles and scans nearby locations)

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "YAAAaaaaaawwwwnnn. Let's see what we got here. (Activates his own scanners and begins walking around) Rock, rock, more rocks, hmm? Now what do we have here."

Stargirl: "What is it dad?"  
S.T.R.I.P.E.: "I'm detecting some strange metals and some powerful energy readings inside that row of mountains. Let me take a closer look if you don't mind just to make sure."

WW: "No, who ever orchestrated this will more than likely have sensors watching for us only one among us is that fast to out run any sensor."  
Flash: "Okay no need for applause people I'll just vibrate my molecules up slip through and get a correct head count."

WW: "I feel like you should take Shadow Cat with you. This way you save energy."

Flash: "Hang out with a beautiful girl huh? (Lifts up Shadow Cat into his arms) I won't complain how about you beautiful?"  
S. Cat: "H…huh! Uh… sure ok whatever you say." (Blushing) _Beautiful? Me? Really?_

Spider: (Grinding his teeth) _I could really start to dislike that guy._

WW: "Okay keep in constant contact should anything happen."

Flash: "Ok see you in a little bit. Hang on tight kitty cat." (Takes off)

Dagger: "I do not understand why send them Cloak and I could have teleported in there."  
WW: "Yes, but you might have teleported in front of a pack of villains and our team would be weaken from the lost maybe insuring our defeat and if we did defeat a majority of the team you two would be possible hostages for them to use bad enough they already have some as it is."

EM: "I guess we wait. Lord I hate waiting."

Flash: (Running super-fast towards the mountains) "So how do your powers work?"  
S. Cat: "I just have to concentrate and I can phase me or anyone I'm holding right through anything."

Flash: "Well you might want to activate it in two seconds."

They zoom through the mountains and right through the Dreadknight.

D. Knight: "What the…? (Looks over to Electro and Livewire watching TV.) Hey did you guys feel that?"

Electro: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Livewire: "Look who you're talking too. This guy is afraid of his own shadow after all he is the "Knight of Dread."

D. Knight: "All right laugh it up fools, but I know I felt something. I'm going to look around."

Electro: (After Dreadknight leaves the room he opens a beer can) "Paranoid as hell."

Flash: (Stopping behind some crates in the same hanger as the B.I.M.) "Well, well what do we have here? Some sort of new doomsday machine?"

S. Cat: "Maybe we should contact Wonder Woman now?"

Flash: (Puts his hand over her mouth) "Ssshhh! Look whose coming."

As double doors open up Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Captain Cold, Mad Hatter, Psycho Pirate, Tombstone, Star Sapphire, the Constrictor, and Black Manta.

Grodd: "So how much longer until our machine is finished Mr. Tetch?"

Hatter: "Another twenty minutes Grodd I just have to put some finishing touches on it."

Hobgoblin: (Flies down to them) "What should we do with the prisoners, boss? Take them out and take care of them."

Grodd: "Please nothing so dastardly just lock them up when Mr. Tetch is done with them."

Sapphire: "So Grodd what is this machine of yours and the Hatter?"

Grodd: "Well since it is almost upon completion I might as well tell you that the B.I.M. stands for Brain Influence Machine. Without the Accelerator Generator it only has a limited range, but with it I can take control of the minds of say the entire state of California."  
Tombstone: "So are we going to hold the state hostage or what."

Grodd: "Nothing so small minded my friend no with my other device (Points to a large cylinder machine) the Platonic Plate Frequency Mechanism with it I will shake California from the United States setting it a drift into the ocean and claim it as a new country."

Constrictor: "Great plan, except for when the U.S. Army, the Justice League, the Avengers, or someone like that from coming here and kicking our butts."

Grodd: "They won't do anything once we tell them we have a nuclear bomb ready to set off and to take all the innocent lives of all the civilians."  
Cold: "We have that kind of fire power?"

Grodd: (Smirks) "Of course not. At least not yet, but once we have complete control of California we will take over the Heathford Power Plant and create one."

Black Manta: "Unless the heroes find us first and foil us."

Grodd: "That my dear Manta is next to impossible first they would need a general location to just look for us and their scanners would need to be close in the general location around ten miles or so."

Sapphire: "What about the Martian?"

Cold: "Good point he can read our minds. What's to stop him now?"

Grodd: "Easy. I created another device that conceals our thoughts even from the most powerful psychic."

Flash: "Phew old Grodd there is a few bananas short of a bunch isn't he?"

S. Cat: "This is serious Flash!"

Flash: "Yeah I know I'm just trying to let you calm down. Ok we'll call Wonder Woman"

D. Knight: "I do not think you will get the chance fools."

Dreadknight tries to slice the heroes but they dodge and he cuts the crates instead.

Grodd: (Noticing the crashing crates) "What is going on here Dreadknight!"

D. Knight: "It's the superheroes boss. The Flash and some chick in blue, but don't worry boss she won't be problem anymore!" (Thrusts his sword through Shadow Cat's chest)

Flash: (Seeing Shadow Cat's shocked expression) "Shadow Cat…NO!"  
S. Cat: (Expression turns from shocked to a big grin) "Psych Flash! Remember nothing can hurt me remember?"

D. Knight: "Wh… What? This is impossible!" (Begins swinging his sword trough her)

S. Cat: (Gives him a high kick into the jaw sending Dreadknight flying) "But I can sure hurt someone."

Flash: "Now that is not funny almost gave me a heart attack."

Grodd: "Ladies, gentlemen take them."

Giganta grows to around twenty feet; Hobgoblin takes off; Black Manta, Captain Cold, and Star Sapphire begin to shoot at them; Tombstone charges at them; and the Constrictor stretches his coils.

Manta: "Let's see if this blaster of yours Grodd can take that girl down." (Fires blast at Shadow Cat)

Shadow Cat rushes towards Black Manta as his blasts phase through. As she reaches him she phases through his blaster and then knees him in the stomach then smashes his head into the wall.

Flash grabs the Constrictors coils and wraps them around the Constrictor and ties him up and tosses the Constrictor at Giganta into her forehead toppling the giant woman.

Flash: "Well that's two for the price of one."

Tombstone: (Sneaks up behind on Flash and puts him in a bear hug) "Gotcha ya little sucka."

Flash: "Gee… (grunt)…big guy…I didn't know you cared."

Tombstone: "That's it you little punk keep talking just make it more fun for me when your head pops like a grape."

Flash: "Please like you'll hold on to me that long." (Beings to vibrate at super speed)

Tombstone: AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Flash tosses Tombstone at Grodd knocking him off of his feet.

Flash: "Ha hah! At this rate Grodd just two of us will have taken out your whole Society!"

Hobgoblin: "You just because you did well in the first round doesn't mean you'll make it through the next one." (Tosses a stun bomb, which hits Flash square in the chest)

As Flash lays stun on the floor Captain Cold fires his Cold Gun freezing Flash in a giant block of ice.

Cold: "I've finally put you on ice Speedster."

S. Cat: _Oh no this is bad I got to get out of here warn the others about Grodd's plan._ (She tries to use her communicator only to get loud static) "Ah! What happen to my communicator?"

Grodd: "Did I forget to mention my jamming device? It must have slipped my mind."

Shadow Cat makes a break or it only to be surrounded in a bubble by Star Sapphire's power.

Sapphire: "You didn't think you get away that easy did you?"

S. Cat: (Phases through the force bubble) "Nothing any of you can do to stop me from informing the League!"

Pirate: (Steps in front of her) "So nothing can stop you huh? How about when you face an unhealthy dose of terror?" (His masks face turns into a mask of terror)

S. Cat: "N…no…no stop…p…PLEASE STOP!"

Grodd: "Excellent work Mr. Haden. Dreadknight head to the security room and check around a fifty mile radius of our base because if you see a couple of roaches it means you have an infestation. Mr. Tetch and Hobgoblin get back to work, Mr. Hayden stay here just in case, and the rest of you gather the others and prepare for an attack."

While everyone's attention is caught during the fight Shipwreck and the rest of the mind-slaves. No one had notice that a certain green parrot flying towards Shipwreck.

Polly: (Removes the card that is controlling Shipwreck) "How you doing sailor, how you doing?"

Shipwreck: "Uh (Grabs his head) I feel like that time in Jamaica. Where are we?"

Polly: "We're at a secret base sailor."

Shipwreck: "What is with the card Polly?"

Polly: "That's what they controlling you with awk!" Awk? Is that a parrot sound? Or am I think of something else? Eh who cares

Shipwreck: "Really now. Give me that card Polly. (Takes the card and then takes his pocket knife from his pocket. Takes the blade out and cuts some wires on the card then puts it back on) Now, fly up there Polly and stay out of sight I'll try to free the others.

Polly flies just as the fighting is done and then one of Hobgoblins guards comes over.

Guard: "Hey buddy time to go to the cell with the rest of friends."

Shipwreck: "Why is that master?"

Guard: "Because I said so dip-shit!" (Pushes Shipwreck)

Shipwreck: (Begins following the others) _Okay you SOB when I get the chance I'm going to shove that gun where the sun does not shine."_

Dreadknight reaches the security room…

Dreadknight: (Reaches the security room where Copperhead is in there asleep) "Wake up you fool!"

Copperhead: "What'sss going on buddy?"

D. Knight: "We had intrudes and you would know that if you had been AWAKE! (Presses a few buttons on the console) Ah ha! There they are... sixteen heroes I got to inform Grodd!" (Takes off)

Copperhead: (Looks at the monitor) Ssshoot! Sssixteen heroesss? Man thisss sssucksss!"

Outside the base back at the Javelin…

Spider: "It's been to long Wonder Woman we should go in there and crack some heads."

Booster: "Yeah I mean we're heroes and our job is to bust the bad guys and then prop them up in front of the cameras and gain some publicity and fame."  
Spider: "What? No that is not what I meant! I mean it's been a while and we haven't heard from Shadow Cat or Flash. They might be captured or worse."

WW: "Hhhmmm…. You might be right Spider-Man alright lets head out."  
As the heroes take off on their different ways Wonder Woman, Gear, Static, S.T.R.I.P.E., Shining Knight, Justice, Firestar, Namorita, and Booster Gold take off flying. Vigilante rides his motorcycle and Elongated Man stretches his legs and starts heading towards the base. Stargirl rides with Shining Knight, Blue Beetle rides with Vigilante, Spider-Man grabs a ride from S.T.R.I.P.E. by shooting a web line on him, and Namorita grabs Cloak & Dagger and carries them towards the mountain.

Shade: "So what do you see Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow: (Looking through binoculars) "Either the League is heading this way or the circus took a wrong turn."

Electro: "Who cares let's just fry them all and let God sort them out."

B. Manta: "Excellent idea Electro… (Picks up a rocket launcher) and I have the perfect remedy for our superheroes. Now which one? (Looks at Wonder Woman) Might not do her in. (Looks at S.T.R.I.P.E.) Might not be able to penetrate that armor. (Looks at Vigilante and Blue Beetle riding Vigilante's motorcycle) Ah there we go, two for the price of one." (Fires the rocket)

To be continued…

Next time the League versus the Society, and Grodd's and the Mad Hatter's B.I.M. is put to the test.

Well that's chapter two of the series and an unknown amount of chapters to go. Until next time take care and God bless you all who took time to read and especially anyone who takes the time to review.


	3. Issue 2: The League VS the Society

Well, well, well, looks who back. Pull up a chair my good friend and have a seat. Who have you been? I hope things are going good got you. Anyway thanks in advance for coming for another helping of my story. First of I like to thank Kltpzyxm.mr and tim Dotson for giving my first two reviews ever I was so happy I about cried. I also what to thank the people who even bothered to read my story at all. Second I want to address some serious mistakes such as Copperhead and the "Sss" that I put down when he spoke. When I started writing this fic it had been a while since I had watched the old Justice League cartons and thought that was the way he talked I guess I got him confused with someone else. I got the first season on DVD a little after I posted the last chapter and slapped my forehead when I got to "Injustice For All." So whenever Copperhead now he won't talk like "Sssilly Sssally sssellsss…" you get the idea. Also during the speech between SuperPro and Flash said that B'wanna Beast had a furry cape… he doesn't. I was thinking the Creeper when I wrote this line and put B'wanna Beast. I don't know how I got that confused, but I did and I'm sorry no more writing when I'm about to fall asleep. Another thing is when I haven't said that all the Marvel villains are based on their regular universes self, all the DC villains are based on how they appeared in the show, Scarecrow is based on his B:TAS not that stupid killer Amish costume he wore in the Dark Knight cartoon, Zoom like the evil robot duplicate Luthor/Brainiac made in Season 4, and I think I explained about the heroes in the last chapter. Also I do not own any of these characters and I am not making a wooden nickel of them. No the ones making the money are their companies Marvel, DC, and I believe Hasbro owns the majority of G.I. Joe.

**Author's Corner: Matt tries to answer your questions from the last chapter.**

**Kltpzyxm.mr: ** So you really think I did a good job on Psycho Pirate huh? Well thanks. As for Earth 2s Superman and Lois Lane, Superboy Prime and Alexander Luthor well you'll have to check out the next chapter and your questions will be answered.

**tim dotson: **I'm trying but I'm not a machine.

Anyway I'll stop talking now. So on with the story and if you got the time could you please review thanks again.

"Means speaking"

_Means thinking_

"_Telepath talk"_

(Means actions while they're talking)

Authors notes or thoughts

Last time: Grodd revealed to the Society his plan to take control of California and create his own kingdom using his Brain Influence Machine and the Platonic Plate Frequency Mechanism. The League received calls from both Titans East and G.I. Joe about the Society's recent spree of crime and the Joes gave them a possible location for their secret base. J'onn dispatched Wonder Woman and Flash with over a dozen new members to that location. Flash and Shadow Cat sneak into the mountain base only to be captured. The rest of the team worrying about their teammates moves on to the base only for Blue Beetle and Vigilante to be caught in the crosshair of Black Manta's rocket launcher.

A New Beginning Part 3 of 4: The League VS the Society

Vigilante: "Look what's heading our way pard!"  
Blue Beetle: "What are you…? (Looks and sees the rocket coming at them) Lord as I lay me down to sleep I…"

Vigilante: "Sleep? It's too early to sleep its only 2:30 in the afternoon." (Removes his revolver and aims the gun)

BB: "Do you think you can hit that while driving?"  
Vigilante: "If I can't you won't be around to complain about it."

BB: "That's comforting."

Vigilante: (Fires gun and the bullet collides with the rocket causing it to explode) "Yee-haw!"

BB: "I don't believe it."

Black Manta: "I don't freaking believe it!"

Grey Gargoyle: "Monsieur Cowboy is a superb shot, eh Manta"

B. Manta: (Reloads his rocket launcher and fires it at the duo again) "Let's see you hit that, you lucky bastard!" (Witnesses his rocket being shot again) #$!" (Tosses his rocket launcher onto the ground)

Dreadknight: "Easy there Manta and watch the show. (Pushes a few buttons on a controller) There the automatic defenses should lower their numbers quite a bit."

Six gatling guns and two multi mini-rocket launchers appear out of the ground and two big holes open up and four giant metal coils appear a piece and heads towards the League. The coils wrap around Namorita, Firestar, S.T.R.I.P.E., Booster Gold, SuperPro, and Spider-Man. One Gatling gun targets Elongated Man as it fires he stretches and the bullets stretch his body even further and the bullets are shot back towards the Gatling gun destroying it. Firestar blasts the coil with microwave blasts melting the coil as she is set free she then blasts one of the Gatling guns. Four missiles head towards the Shining Knight and Stargirl.

S. Knight: "Incoming!"  
Stargirl: (Raises her Cosmic Rod up and fires. As the beam collides with the missile it explodes knocking out two of the other missiles) "I can't get a good shot on the last one!"  
S. Knight: "Leave it to me!" (He takes out his sword and slices the missile in half as it gets close, the two halves fly behind them a few feet the explode)

Stargirl: "Woo that was nuts!"

Namorita and S.T.R.I.P.E. pull against the coils until they rip them in half. Six missiles head straight towards Static and Gear.

Gear: (Dodges a missile) "WHOA! Where do they get the money for all these neat toys, Static?"

Static: "No idea man. (Dodges a missile) They must have robbed Fort Knox for all this stuff. (Watches Gear dodge another missile) Slick moves G."

Gear: "WATCH OUT!"

Static: "Wha…yikes! (He barley squeezes by two missiles and jumps over the third and lands back on his board) Ha…ha that was easy. Of course when you got moves as hot mine then you got nothing to worry about."

Gear: "I beginning to wish they were ice cold man."

Static: "Why's that?"

Gear: "Because they're heading back this way! They must be heat seekers!"  
Static: "Oh come on! How do we shake these missiles, Gear?"

Gear: "Let me think."

Static: "Take your time man, it's not like we're not in any danger of exploding or anything."

Gear: "Okay…um why don't you use your power to short the missiles out and knock them out of the sky."

Static: "Wait won't that cause them to explode?"

Gear: "Well it might, only a small chance of that happening."

Static: "How small?"

Gear: "Just do it!"

Static blasts the missiles with his electrical powers shorting their guidance system causing them to veer off course they crash and explode one of the missiles head collides with one of the missile launchers.

Static: "Phew I guess you were right Gear they didn't even explode when I zapped them."

Gear: "Yeah about that I actually calculated a thirty-seven percent that they would not explode."

Static: "Wait! You're telling me that you thought they would explode!"  
Gear: "Static we would have been fried either way because I calculated a point two percent of us actually out running six heat seeking missiles. Look at it this way you beat the spread."

Static: "Yeah I guess so. I'll try and take out the other missiles as best as I can." (Flies off)

Booster: "Maybe it's a good thing the paparazzi isn't here. (Blasts the coil) I mean we fell right into this trap like amateurs."

SKEETS: "But sir, technically you are an amateur. .You have only been doing this for two weeks, four days, eight hours, and five minutes."

Booster: "Point is we should have seen this coming."

SKEETS: "Maybe you should help your friend sir."

Booster: "Huh? (Notices SuperPro being crushed) Oh yeah! Don't worry buddy I'll blast you free and catch you with the greatest of ease."

SuperPro: "Don't catch me!"

Booster: "Huh?"

SuperPro: "Trust me I got a plan."

Booster: "…Ok if that's what you really want."

SuperPro: "Just do it!"

Booster blasts the coils holding up SuperPro. As SuperPro falls towards the ground he puts his arm over his face and aims for the nearby Gatling gun. As he collides with the Gatling gun a big cloud of smoke emerge from the crater. Booster worried about him lands beside the crater.

Booster: "Hey you all right there?"

SuperPro: "Koff…koff…Don't worry this armor can take a beating as for me unfortunately not so much."

Booster: (Grinning) "Ha yeah (Reaches his hand out and helps up SuperPro) that's the only reason for wearing such ridiculous armor."

SuperPro: "My armor is ridiculous? Look at you, Gold Lantern."

Booster: "Hey soon Booster Gold will be a household name."

SuperPro: "That confuses me, Booster Gold? That's really lame. Why not the Golden Avenger or Golden Blaster now those are more appropriate names for you."

Booster: "A guy name SuperPro shouldn't talk about names."

A Gatling gun is pointed at Cloak and Dagger and opens fire, but before the bullets even reach they teleport behind it and Dagger shoots it with her light daggers. Static is presently taking out all the missiles he can.

Static: "Someone best take out that launcher before I run out of juice."

Justice: (Looking at Wonder Woman) "I have an idea, ma'am!"

WW: "What is it?"  
Justice: "Just trust me ma'am" (Flies nearby the launcher, as it begins to fire he puts a force bubble around it as the missiles fire the explosion in the bubble destroys the launcher. Unfortunately the explosion exerts him to the point where he can no longer keep afloat. As he falls he's caught be Firestar)

Firestar: "Don't worry Vance I got you."

Justice: "Thanks Angel you're a lifesaver."

Spider-Man: (Hanging upside down by the coils) "Let's not forget about your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

S. Knight: "Fear not Spider-Man I shall free you from your predicament."

Shining Knight flies by and cuts Spider-Man free.

Stargirl: (Reaches out her Cosmic Rod to Spider-Man) "Grab on!"

Spider: "Don't worry I'm good. (As he falls he shoots his web and makes it into a parachute. He lands behind the two remaining Gatling guns he then shoots a webline at one the Gatling guns and pulls it, tearing it the from the joints and swings it around and smacks it into the other Gatling gun destroying both of them) Please hold the applause people, just doing the superhero gig."

Captain Cold: "Yeah Dread it looks like it took a lot down all right."

D. Knight: "Okay troops prepare for battle!" (Gets on his horse Nightmare Uh that was his horses name right? and pulls out a giant lance)

Livewire: "Who made you ringmaster of this troupe."

D. Knight: "Grodd did if you don't like it take it up with him until then get ready for the opening engagement." (Nightmare spreads his bat-like wings and they take off)

Scarecrow: "Do not worry (rubs his thumb across his giant scythe) we will cut through them like wheat!"

Cheetah: "Let's plan an ambush and get the drop on them."

Tombstone: "Sounds good while don't you, Shocker, Copperhead, Stilt-Man, Livewire, Constrictor, and Sinestro get to it! The rest of us will be the defense and crush any who come this way."

Cheetah, the Constrictor, Livewire, Shocker, Copperhead, and Sinestro get prepared by hiding behind rocks and trees while Sinestro goes high up in the sky.

Booster: I see them Wonder Woman, and they got us a large welcoming party waiting for us."

Vigilante: "Don't worry partners I'll just ride bike over there and scatter them for you, who I don't beat you can take care of. (Activates his hidden rocket boosters) Hold on tight Beetle this ride is gonna get faster."

BB: "That's alright you can leave me (the rockets ignite) HHHHEEERREEEEEEEE!"

WW: "Namorita keep up with them. The rest of us will strike as a unit."

Namorita: "Right leave it to me."

S. Knight: "Look yonder fair Stargirl a foe worthy of my skill."

Stargirl: "Who? (Notices Dreadknight) That other guy on horseback?"

S. Knight: "Indeed, since I was awoken here in this time period I have yet to meet a warrior who also flies on horseback, now shall be a day sung by…"

Stargirl: "Okay I get it."

S. Knight: "Shall I land and allow you to assist our comrades in glorious combat?"

Stargirl: "No need for that I got my own ride." (She hops on her Cosmic Rod)

S. Knight: "If you could do that all along why did you assist to ride with me?"

Stargirl: "Hey it's not everyday a girl gets to ride on a flying horse."

S. Knight: "Indeed good luck in the upcoming battle. Victory, forward to our next challenge!"

Stargirl: _How corny can you get? _(She doesn't notice someone stretching towards her and fast) "Huh? (A hand grabs her around her ankle and pulls her along with him) HEY!" (As she is pulled up she is unable to hold on to her Cosmic Rod)

Gear & S.T.R.I.P.E.: "STARGIRL!"

Both fly as fast as they can to catch up with Stilt-Man. Gear slows down and grabs the falling Cosmic Rod. As S.T.R.I.P.E. is about to catch up with Stilt-Man, the Shocker blasts him.

Livewire: "Nice shooting Tex. Now let me show you how good I am. (She shoots a lightning blast that collides with Static knocking him off his board) Alright bull's-eye!"

The Constrictor stretches his adamantium coils until they wrap around Firestar and Justice.

Firestar: "V…Vance…ugh"

Justice: "Ah…Angelica…"

Sinestro comes flying out of the air using his ring to form a giant hammer and hits Booster Gold with it. Spider-Man, Cloak, Dagger, and SuperPro are running on foot until Spider-Man stops them.

Dagger: "What's wrong Spider-Man?"

Spider: (Spider-Sense going off) "Just this feeling I got. (Just then the Cheetah jumps out and tries to slash Spider-Man but he just barely dodges) Jeez man what is it with me and catwomen lately? Just last week I had a run in with the Black Cat, about thirty minutes ago I was having a nice chat with Shadow Cat, and now I'm being attacked by a furry."

Cheetah: "The names Cheetah funnyman and I'm about to shred you to pieces."

SuperPro: (Copperhead jumps out and whips him with his tail knocking him down. Copperhead then jumps at him but SuperPro flips him sending him flying) "What the devil are you?"

Copperhead: "Your worst nightmare." (Jumps at him again but SuperPro grabs him and the two begin to struggle)

Dagger: "We have to help them Ty."

Cloak: (Grabs her by the hand) "No Tandy we have to go help Vigilante and Blue Beetle. Spider-Man and SuperPro can handle themselves."

Dagger: "But…"

Spider: "He's right! (Dodging Cheetah's swipes) We can handle these guys no problem, right SuperPro?"

SuperPro: "Right! (Gives Copperhead a left cross) No problem at all. We'll catch up with you after we crack these freaks skulls." (Copperhead comes up from behind him and wraps his arm putting him in a full nelson. SuperPro hits Copperhead with the back of his head causing Copperhead to let go)

Cloak: "Let us go." (They both teleport in a blinding light)

Vigilante and Blue Beetle race on towards the gathering of supervillains.

Tombstone: "Okay Shade do your thing."

Shade: (Raises his Nightstick and fires a darkness that covers Vigilante and Blue Beetle) "Okay waste them Manta."

Manta: "Okay cowboy (raises his rocket launcher) shoot this one out of the air!" (Fires it)

BB: (As they are emerged into the darkness) "Ah what now?"

Vigilante: _Why would they just cover us in darkness instead of attacking us? They have the numbers and the firepower… unless! _ "Hang on tight Blue!" (Presses a button on his handle bar)

BB: "What for… (Vigilante activates his motorcycle's ejector seat) Aaaahhh! I hate this bike!"

As the two shoot through the darkness and into the air the rocket Black Manta fired collides with Vigilante's motorcycle causing it to explode. As the two heroes fly through the air Vigilante pulls out both his guns and begins to open fire on the group of villains. Star Sapphire uses her powers to put up a force shield to protect them. Vigilante manages to land on his feet Blue Beetle not so lucky.

BB: "Owww… My but…"

Vigilante: "Need a hand pard." (Helps him up)

BB: "Last time I ride with you."

Vigilante: "At lease you're in one piece unlike my bike."

BB: "Yeah well…WATCH OUT!" (Pushes him down as Zoom runs by punching Blue Beetle)

Vigilante: "Uh…" (Gets back on his feet just for Zoom to turn around and lay him out.)

Zoom: (Watching Blue Beetle and Vigilante struggling to get back to their feet) "Some heroes you all are it might do the world good if you both were gone!"

Manta: (Walks up close but not to close) "Yeah, yeah Zoom we get it. (Lifts his rocket launcher up) Allow me to redeem this situation with a big bang."

Elsewhere…

Stilt-Man: (Holding Stargirl by the ankle with his outstretched extending hand) "Hhhhmmm I guess a hundred foot drop would do you in don't you think miss?"

Stargirl: "It would be better than looking at your ugly face I suppose."

Stilt-Man: "Funny."

Before Stilt-Man can drop Stargirl, Gear flies by both of them.

Stilt-Man: "What the heck? (Raises his other hand and an energy blast emits from his hand missing Gear) Stand still you little pest!"  
Gear: (Flies around dodging Stilt-Man's blasts until he is behind Stilt-Man) "Mind if I take a look under the hood, Stilty?"

Stilt-Man: "What the…? NO! (He stretches his arm trying to reach Gear who is messing with his power supply. His hand just stops before reaching Gear) Uh oh."

Stargirl: (Stilt-Man lets her go just before his power goes off) "Geeeeaaarrrrr!"

Gear: "Hold on Stargirl!" (Gear blasts off trying to catch her)

Stilt-Man: "Hey wait with out power my stabilizers that keep me from falling won't work! (Falls face first) Cccrrraaappp!"

Gear: (Grabbing Stargirl) "Need a lift milady?"

Stargirl: "Oh fair knight saving a fair maiden such as I is such a chivalrous feat"

Gear: "Gotcha a little something." (Hands her the Cosmic Rod)

Stargirl: (Takes the Cosmic Rod) "Oh aren't you the sweetest guy."

Stilt-Man: (Still falling past them) "Ccccccrrrrrraaaaaapppppp!"

Gear: "Oh yeah I forgot about him…"

Just before the Stilt-Man hits the ground Static uses his powers to catch just a breath away from hitting the ground.

Static: "Relax man we're the good guys. You didn't think we let you fall did you? Uh guy?"

Stilt-Man: "…"

Gear: (Lands and checks Stilt-Man's pulse) "Don't worry he is just unconscious."

Static: "Really? Phew that's a relief." (Lets Stilt-Man fall)

Stargirl: (Sniffs the air) "Eeewww! What's that funky smell?"

Static: (Sniffs) "Oh jeez man! I think we made this dude mess himself!"

Gear: "Well I guess the huge fall, the last minute save, and Static's power were too great of a shock for him."

Stargirl: "So do we tie him up or something?"

Gear: "Nah with all that heavy armor and no power I don't think he is going anywhere."

Static: Cool let's go help the others." (The three teens take off)

Constrictor: "How does it feel heroes to have the very life squeezed right out of you?"  
Justice: "Well… (Grunting sound) it's not very comfortable if you ask… (More grunting) me!"

Firestar: "Maybe I can… (Grunts) get us out of this?" (Begins to blast the coil that holds her)

Constrictor: "Ha! Good luck fool! That is adamantium nothing you could possible do will melt it!"

Firestar: "Yeah adamantium I can't melt that, but I heard it makes a pretty good conductor."

Constrictor: (The heat finally reaches him) "ARRGGHHH! (Lets them go) You'll pay for this!" (Runs towards his allies)

Justice: "Should we go after him?"

Firestar: "No we should go and help Booster out. He hasn't moved since that devil looking guy hit him."

They fly off to where Booster was knocked down.

Shocker: (Watches the Constrictor running away) "The Constrictor is booking it back to the base we best split to!"

Livewire: "Yeah let's join up with the rest and fry the rest of the heroes like a couple of bugs."

Sinestro: (Fires blasts from his ring which Wonder Woman deflects with her bracelets) "So that coward of a Green Lantern didn't even bother showing? No matter sooner or later I'll find him and destroy him as well as the accursed Green Lantern Corp."

WW: "It will take more than you to take a man like him down. (Smiles) That's why you keep joining groups isn't it?" (Deflects a blast back at Sinestro that hits him dead on)

Sinestro: (Keeps himself afloat) "You will pay for this woman!" (Quickly flies by Wonder Woman towards the group of villains)

WW: (Lands where Booster Gold fell) "How is he Justice?"

Booster: "Anyone get the name of that flying truck that hit me?"

SKEETS: "Sir you were hit by a giant energy hammer from the villain Sinestro."

Firestar: "How did you survive that fall?"

Booster: "I'm sorry mom I won't pull on sis's pigtails anymore…"

SKEETS: "Um… his suit has a built in force field ma'am which softens the blow a little it can also deflect bullets and lasers."

Justice: "So uh…should we leave him or wait until he's better?"

Booster: "No I'm fine. (Tries to stand up) Whoa! (Wonder Woman keeps him from falling) Just need to take it one step at a time."

The four take off and elsewhere…

SuperPro: (Back to back with Spider-Man) "So how are you doing with your love life?"

Spider: "You know (Watches Cheetah and Copperhead circling them) not so well hard to keep a girl and be the superhero that saves the day. How about you buddy seeing anyone?"

SuperPro: "Who has the time?"

Spider: "Maybe were to work oriented?"

Copperhead and Cheetah both lunge at the same time. Spider-Man and SuperPro both duck and Copperhead and Cheetah's heads collide as both of them fall backwards, SuperPro grabs Copperhead by the tail and slams him down on the ground hard. Spider-Man tries to web Cheetah, but she quickly dodges and flees towards her allies. SuperPro picks Copperhead up and punches him send him flying. Spider-Man then webs up Copperhead.

Spider: "Man I can't believe it took so long to take down just two villains."

SuperPro: "When did we take down another one?"

Spider: "Static, Stargirl, and Gear took out Stilt-Man a couple of minutes ago."

SuperPro: "Really? Man that makes me look bad I mean he beat me once."

Spider: "I know what you mean I lost to him twice."

SuperPro: "…" (Snickers)

Spider: "Hey it's not funny!"

SuperPro: "Yeah I guess not, but twice? That seems like you must have had a string of bad luck in this life or something to lose twice to Stilt-Man."

Spider: "Yeah I guess so. So everyone already left to go and fight the villains?"

SuperPro: "Yep."

Spider: "That's a long way to run isn't it?"  
SuperPro: "Yup."

Just then S.T.R.I.P.E. lands beside them.

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "You guys need a lift?"

SuperPro: "How you feeling?"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Feel like I need to punch some sucker blasting guy in a quilt."

Spider: "Sorry about that."

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Why are you sorry?"

Spider: "That was one of my villains the Shocker. In fact a lot the villains in this group are mine or someone I've at least fought once. It's like this Grodd guy put up applications that say "Looking for group of villains, majority must have fought Spider-Man at least once.""

SuperPro: "That's a pretty messed up way of thinking."

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Yeah it's not your fault. Now c'mon let's fly." (He grabs both Spider-Man and SuperPro and then blasts off)

Meanwhile back outside Grodd's base…

Manta: "Say goodbye heroes!"

Just then Namorita flies by punching Zoom sending him flying. She also grabs the rocket launcher away from Black Manta and snaps it in two.

Namorita: "We have a score to settle little man."

Manta: "You again? Last time I saw you, you were whimpering like a little child. I would have finished you off then if not for that accursed Aquaman and Namor."

Namorita: (Smiling) "Thanks for reminding me." (She punches him hard sending him flying. She then charges at him but before she reaches him the Shade shoots a ball of darkness that covers her. Black Manta dodges as she collides into the mountain)

Shade: "One down. (Just then Cloak and Dagger teleport behind the villains, Dagger then fires two light daggers one hits the Shade in the hand that is holding his Nightstick while the other hit the Grey Gargoyle in his eyes) You bleeding witch!"

Star Sapphire comes up behind Cloak and blasts him in the back knocking the wind out of him. The Elongated Man stretches over there and grabs Killer Frost by the leg and tosses her, but before hitting the ground she makes a slide and slides down to safety. Electro blasts Elongated Man with an electric blast.

Livewire: (Sees Static, Gear, and Stargirl flying towards the crowd) "I thought I fried that twerp. Oh well you know what they say try, try, try again." (She raises both her hands and fires a double lightning blast)

Static: (Gets hit by the blasts) _I guess she doesn't know who I am. Best play along. _ "Oh, no I am weakening! (Glides to the ground) Please no more!"  
Electro: "Jeez Livewire he's a big wuss let's just fry him."

Livewire: "Now you're speaking my language baby because I like my heroes extra crispy."

Both Electro and Livewire both blast Static, but both are surprise when he just stands up.

Electro: "Wh… what's going on?"

Livewire: "I don't know I… can't stop!"

Static: "Thanks for the recharge guys after dodging and zapping all those missiles I was running on empty. Now if you don't mind I think I'll drain your batteries. (Static grabs both Livewire and Electro and drains them) Whoa! (Has so much power that it surrounds him like an aura) Hey Gear, Stargirl take care of these two while I go ventilate all this excess power." (Flies off into the sky)

Gear: "No problem this will give me a chance to try out my neutralizer ray." (Raises his left arm up and press a button on strange device on his wrist. The device admits a yellow ray which strikes Livewire. As she is hit by it she makes a gurgling sound then passes out)

Electro: "Livewire? (Tries running back to the base until he runs into Stargirl) Move kid I don't have time for some little runt!"

Stargirl: "Huh? "Little runt?" (Raises her Cosmic Rod and swings it hard into Electro's chin knocking him and one of his teeth backwards) NOBODY CALLS ME "LITTLE RUNT!" (She turns to Gear and smiles again and raises her hand) We make a heck of a team don't we?"

Gear: "Uh… we sure do Stargirl." (High fives her)

Up in the sky Shining Knight and the Dreadknight are dueling in the sky…

S. Knight: (Dodges Dreadknight's lance) "Ho, ho! I must say this is a glorious battle!"

D. Knight: "You're just a weird fellow aren't you? Cause you do know that was meant for your head right?"  
S. Knight: "It has had been a long time since I had a battle of this magnitude. Also since I have been in this time period I have yet to fight a fellow knight such as myself."

D. Knight: "Look pal I never wanted to be trapped in this damn mask! All cause of that freaking Dr. Doom!If I remember correctly Doom did trap him in that mask But as long as I'm like this I'll take my advantages when I can. (Pushes a button on a handle) Like this energy lance!" (A beam shoots from his lance)

S. Knight: (Dodges the blast) "A shame that you have abandon the ways of knighthood for such cheap gimmicks. (Lifts his sword up) Have at thee!" (Charges forward and slices Dreadknights lance and slices it in two)

D. Knight: "Blast you! (He pulls out his sword) Let's see how you stand this!" _Especially my little surprise I have in store for you._

S. Knight: "Steel versus steel eh? Very well but be warned my sword was enchanted by Merlin himself."

D. Knight: "I'll take my chances."

S. Knight: "Very well then, but you have been warned. Charge Victory! (Both swords collide together, but as soon they Dreadknight presses a button on the hilt sending an electrical charge through Shining Knight) AAARRRGGGHHH!"

D. Knight: "Did you get a "charge" out of that? Ha, ha!"

Vigilante: (Standing up and notices the fight between the two knights) "Why that no good lousy cheat! (Picks up one of his guns up from the ground and aims it) Best make this shot count." (Fires the gun)

D. Knight: "Now to cut you down to si… (Vigilante's bullet collides with his sword shattering it) Oh no. (Shining Knight flies by and punches Dreadknight in the face knocking off his horse) Aaiieee!"

S. Knight: (Grabs Nightmare's reins and brings him down to a nearby tree and ties him to it) "Don't worry; I shall be back for you later. Now Victory our friends need us!" (Flies off)

As for the Dreadknight, as he is falling, the recovered Elongated Man stands underneath him and inflates into a giant ball. Dreadknight lands into the Elongated Man and bounces off him and into the mountain.

EM: (Shifting back to normal) "Oh I am good. I can't wait to tell the wife about my day if we get back."

Wonder Woman lands in front of the villains…

WW: "Okay last chance for you all to surrender."

Rhino: (Charges at her) Yer not going to tell me what to do!"

WW: (Grabs Rhino's horn and plants her feet into the ground and only moves a few inches before she stops him) You have had your warning." (Lifts him into the air and tosses him at Star Sapphire who ends up being crushed between the Rhino and the mountain knocking her out)

Cheetah and the Shocker come up behind her. The Shocker fires his blasts but she jumps backwards dodging the blast. Cheetah slashes at Wonder Woman who dodges then punches Cheetah sending her flying into Tsukuri who was fighting Blue Beetle until Cheetah collides with her.

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Hey you! You and I have a score to finish!" (Tackles the Shocker and the two take off into the air)

Spider: (Lands with Super Pro beside Wonder Woman) "So what's going on over here?"

SuperPro: "We are wining right?"  
WW: "So far we are, but some of the others need our assistance."

SuperPro: "Okay. (Looks around and sees the barely conscious Namorita being electrocuted by the Constrictor's coils as Black Manta watches) I'm on it." (Runs at Constrictor and tackles him which causes the Constrictor to let go of Namorita)

Spider: (Notices Boomerang tossing several boomerangs at Stargirl) "I see an old friend I'm sure is dying to see me. (Shoots a web line that connects with Boomerangs leg. Spider-Man climbs up the line) Hey Freddie boy miss me?"

Boomerang: "You?"

WW: (Runs over to Blue Beetle blocking the recovered Tsukuri's blade) "Are you alright Beetle?"

BB: "Uh…yeah I'm just fine. Thanks Wonder Woman."

WW: "You are welcome. (Pushes Tsukuri away who runs off) We have to fight as a group."

Gargoyle: (Comes out of nowhere and grabs her by her bracelets) "Ah mademoiselle your beauty is enchanting let me make this moment last a little longer. (Tries to turn her to stone but it backfires turning him back to flesh and blood) Wh… What! This cannot be it is impossible this should only happen if I touched something enchanted!"

BB: (Grabs him by the shoulder) "Well Frenchie you said it yourself her looks are enchanting. (Punches him with a right hook, then follows up with a left, and then a haymaker which knocks the Grey Gargoyle out) It fells good just fighting some normal dude for a change."

Tombstone: (Comes swinging at Blue Beetle who ducks the blow) "Come on turkey you and me one on one."

BB: (Gives a left cross to Tombstone) "Ahh! (Follows up with a punch into Tombstone's stomach) JEEZ! (Tries kneeing Tombstone in his groin) Oh come on!"

Tombstone: (Smiles. Then punches Beetle, watching as blood comes out of his mouth) "Hard as marble, cold as ice what else would you call a Tombstone?"

BB: (Looks through a cracked lens) "How about someone who needs to go suck a lemon?"

Tombstone: "You superheroes and your lousy comebacks. (Pulls out a gun and points it at Beetle) Any last words loser?"

BB: "None you want to hear."

Tombstone: "Your funeral." (Pulls the trigger)

BLAM!

WW: (Holding up Tombstones arm in the air his gun smoking) "I don't think so."

BB: (Notices he's alive) "Oh thank you Jesus!"

Tombstone: (Wonder Woman punches him sending flying. As he gets up Wonder Woman flies towards him. He catches her and suplexs her hard into the ground and then puts her into a headlock) "You might be stronger than me, but doubt you fight better than me!"

WW: (Slowly gets to her feet) "Hera give me strength! (She elbows him in the gut once, twice, three times causing him to let go. She then clasps her hands together raising them knocking Tombstone off his feet. She then towers over him) It's over."

Tombstone: (Turned away from Wonder Woman getting up) "No more I give. (Grabs a handful of dirt) You win just don't hit me anymore. (Back up to his feet and tosses the dirt into her eyes) Ha, ha! You didn't think it be that easy did you?"

Tombstone punches her hard in the gut, then follows up by grabbing her by the hair and slams her down face first into the ground. He then swings her around by her hair and throws her through a nearby tree.

BB: "WONDER WOMAN! How could do you that to a woman?"

Tombstone: "What are you sexist? Women want to be treated as equals so I whooped her ass like any one else I fight. (Picks up the broken tree and lifts it over Wonder Woman) Now to finish her off for good."

BB: "Not if me and my BB Gun have anything to say about it." (Points it at Tombstone)

Tombstone: "HA, HA, HA! You must be joking bullets don't even phase me I doubt a mere BB will even itch."

BB: "Heh." _Little does he know what this baby can do._ (Fires his gun and a flare shoots out and collides with Tombstone's face)

Tombstone: "(Drops the tree and grabs his face) AAARRRGGGHHH! What the hell kind of BB gun was that?"

BB: "It's not that kind of BB gun. It is my patent Blue Beetle All-Purpose Gun can shoot about anything including that emergency flare that your face became acquainted with."

Tombstone: "I'll kill you!" (Charges where he heard Beetle's voice came from)

BB: (Easily dodges him) "Not use to feeling so helpless are you? (Dodges a punch) Or is it that you might be beaten by someone not in your weight or strength class? (Dodges a kick) I bet that here you had a chance to make a big name for yourself by killing Wonder Woman, but this "bug" came between you and infamy."

Tombstone: "GGGRRRR!" (Lunges at him)

BB: (Once again dodges him once again) "Did I hit a sore spot? So let me ask a serious question, would pepperoni and cheese be fine on your Tombstone?"

Tombstone: "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! (Rushes towards where he heard BB, but Beetle just leaps over him. Tombstone rushes into Wonder Woman's fist, breaking his nose) &!" (Opens his eyes but sees a blurry image) Damn it all!"

WW: "It is over Tombstone. (Punches him Imagine that commercial for Fight Night Round 3 where it shows the guys jaw slowly breaking Tombstone then falls to his knees then he hits the ground face first) Thank you for the assistance."

BB: "Hey the way I see it I still owe you one from saving me from both the Albino and that Asian chick. So how about I buy you dinner tonight to repay the rest of the debt I owe you?"

Meanwhile in the air…

Spider: (Struggling with Boomerang) "So you never write or call. I feel that the magic has gone out of relationship."

Boomerang: "Laugh it up wall-crawler, but I'll get you sooner or later."

Spider: "Probably later then Freddy boy."

Boomerang: (Manages to kick causing Spider-Man to let go) "Ha! Time for you to go splat and if you do survive the Exploding 'Rang will take care of you!" (Tosses the boomerang at Spider-Man)

Spider: "Not today. (Shoots his web which catches Boomerang's leg. As he swings up he dodges the boomerang and lands on Boomerangs back) Git along little doggie!"

Boomerang: "Get off! (Grabs his Electric Boomerang) This time I'll fry you!"

Spider: "Sorry I'm not hungry for fry-me" (Shoots his web, webbing the boomerang to Boomerang's hand)

Boomerang: "NO! (He is electrocuted) AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" (Begins to fall)

Spider: (Ties Boomerangs hands and legs together then makes a parachute which he attaches to Boomerang. When he gets close to the ground he leaps off Boomerang) "It's been a real slice of Heaven, Fred. We'll have to do this again sometime. (As he lands he lands in front of Giganta who stares down at him) My you're a big one"

Elsewhere Booster Gold and Sinestro are going at it again…

Sinestro: "So you survived my previous attack did you? Apparently I underestimated you."

Booster: (Smiling) "Apparently!"

Sinestro: "I won't make that mistake again." (Uses his power ring to form a giant sword)

Booster: (Dodges a swing from the sword) _Okay, okay keep calm Mike you can do this. _(Dodges another swing) _Yikes! That was close I just got to get closer to him. _(Dodges yet another swing) _Okay that ought to be clo…uh… _(Notices that he is floating right in front of Sinestro who has his power ring pointed in front of him) "Crap!"

Sinestro: "Die. (Fires a beam that hits Booster into the nearby ground. He then lands in front of Booster and walks towards the fallen hero. He then reaches with his left hand and picks Booster up by the collar) Still alive? I must say I thought that time you were finished."

Booster: "There you go not taking your own advice."  
Sinestro: "Oh and what is that?"

Booster: "You underestimate me!" (Punches Sinestro causing him to let go)

Sinestro: (Stagers back a few steps) "How could you have that type of energy after my attacks?"

Booster: (Waves his finger) "Uh, uh can't tell you trade secret."

Sinestro: "Grr… (Aims his right arm at him) Die!... Huh? My ring!"

Booster: "Looking for this? (Tosses the ring into the air and then catches it) I kind of relived you of it while you were busy gloating."

Sinestro: "Give that back you fool!"

Booster: "Okay catch!" (Tosses the ring high in the air at Sinestro)

Sinestro: "Huh?"

Booster: (With Sinestro's attention diverted Booster raises both arms and blasts Sinestro right before the ring even reached him. Walks over and picks up the ring) "This is one time you should have kept your eyes off the prize. Oh and when they hauling you to jail remember that you were defeated by Booster Gold."

SKEETS: Uh sir. He is unconscious he has been like that since you zapped him."

Booster: "Oh yes of course. So did you get some good shots SKEETS?"

SKEETS: "Yes sir I recorded the whole fight as well as take some good pictures as well.

Booster: "Excellent! When I launch the Booster Gold homepage those will make some good clips for it."

Elsewhere…

Justice and Firestar are battling Killer Frost and Captain Cold. Killer Frost and Firestar's beams collide and steam hides them from each other. Captain Cold tries to get a bead on Justice, but Justice keeps dodging him.

Frost: "You can't keep this up as long as I can! Sooner or later I'll freeze you and watch you fall and shatter to pieces!" (She licks her lips)

Firestar: "Please I doubt that you're even in my league."

Cold: "Hold still boy this won't hurt too much."

Justice: _Let's see what would be the best way to defeat him? Hhhmmmm… I got it!_

Cold: (Blasts him and starts freezing him) "I got you punk! Huh? (Notices that the frozen shape is a giant ball) What the hell? (The giant ice ball charges towards him) It's coming for me! Help! (The ice ball collides with him and shatters. Cold is lying in the broken shards) Uh… Damn it! My costumes torn, the wife is going to kill me!"  
Justice: "I think that is the least of your problems. (Uses his powers to make Cold fall asleep) That was easier than I thought." (Picks up Cold's Cold Gun and examines it)

Frost: _Hell this taking longer than I thought. There has got to be a way to freeze this bitch. _(Notices that Justice has beaten Captain Cold and that his attention is elsewhere) _I got it! _(Waits until Firestar flies between her and Justice then fires a cold beam)

Firestar: (Dodges it) "Ha! Is that the best you can do Frosty?"

Frost: (Evil smile) "Who said I was aiming at you?"

Firestar: "Huh? (Notices that the beam is heading towards Justice) JUSTICE!"

Justice: "Huh?" (Turns around to see the ice beam coming at him. Drops the Cold Gun and tries to dodge it but his left arm is hit and his entire arm up to his shoulder is frozen in a block of ice. He falls to his knees in pain)

Firestar: "…no…"

Frost: _Thought so they must be a couple or something. Now to kill them both!_ (She shoots several giant ice spikes at Firestar)

Firestar: "NOOOO!" (As she screams her the microwave radiation surrounds her like a giant orb causing the giant ice spikes to melt before even reaching her. She then charges at Killer Frost)

Frost: "Stay back! (She raises both arms and fires a cold blast at her, but thanks to the microwave radiation orb the blast only melts) No… (She is tackled by Firestar) Aaahhh! (She is being held up by Firestar by her wrists) Stop it, it burns!"

Firestar: (staring down at Frost and pours on the heat) "What's the matter Frost? It's not fun being on the other end begging for your life. How many people have begged for you to spare their life and you just kill them anyway? Two? Five? Ten? Fifty? Answer me!"

Frost: ……please………stop…pleassseee…" (She passes out but Firestar does not relent if anything she pours more power out)

Justice: _Oh God she's going to kill her!_ "Angelica stop you're killing her!"

Firestar: (Snaps out of it and drops the unconscious Killer Frost) "Oh my God… (She flies towards Justice and defrosts his arm. As soon as his arm is unfrozen she begins to cry into his chest) Vance I saw nothing but red when I saw her blast you and then the next I remember I'm standing over her. I… I can't believe I almost took a life."

Justice: (Stroking her hair) "Shhh… It's alright Angel."  
Tsukuri: (Lands besides the kneeling couple) "Touching. (She jabs a pressure point on both of their necks) That should keep you from moving or using your powers for about one minute. That is more than enough time for you both to say goodbye." (She readies to thrust her sword though the couples hearts, but something comes out of nowhere knocking her down and out)

S.T.R.I.P.E.: (Lands holding the Shocker's gauntlets) Are you two alright?"

Justice: "Yeah. What was that you tossed at her?"

S.T.R.I.P.E.: "Oh (Crushes the gauntlets) that was some nuisance in a quilt."

Firestar: "Huh? (Looks at Tsukuri and sees an unconscious Shocker laying on top of her) Oh."

In front of Grodd's base Cloak and Dagger are battling the Shade and the Scarecrow…

Shade: (Uses his Nightstick against Cloak, but the darkness is absorbed into his cloak) "What are you doing?"

Cloak: "I do not know for sure, but apparently your cane draws its darkness from the Darkforce dimension as do I. It appears though my control over the Darkforce is better than yours Shade. (Grabs Shade's Nightstick and breaks it in two) You and the Scarecrow are nowhere near mine and Daggers league." (Shade counters with a martial arts kick into Cloaks head)

Dagger: (Leaps to avoid Scarecrow's scythe) "We most not underestimate them Cloak. They could have any number of tricks up their sleeves."

Scarecrow: "Indeed my dear we have many tricks such as… THIS ONE! (Shoots fear gas from a hidden device on his wrist, into her face. He watches as she begins to succumb to the fear and falls to her knees. He stands over her) If you can still understand me girl my gas makes you feel and see your greatest fear, but do not fret. I shall put you out of your misery for good! (Raises his scythe into the air)

Cloak: (Catches a punch from Shade and tosses him to the ground) "No!" (His cloak moves towards Scarecrow and wraps around his feet)

Scarecrow: (Notices the cloak wrapping around his feet) "Eh? (The cloak then pulls him towards Cloak) What the heck?" (Digs his fingers into the ground bit he is still dragged towards to Cloak)

Cloak: "You think it is fun to make people scared do you? So do I. (Scarecrow begins to enter the cloak) Let us see if you're afraid of the dark!" (Scarecrow's hand is the last thing to be drawn into Cloak)

Shade: (Watches what transpires and hears Scarecrows fading pleas) _Oh my God! I don't know what's happening, but I don't plan to stick around and find out._ (Turns around to flee, but Vigilante's fist collides with him right between the eyes knocking him out)

Vigilante: "Only one punch? Man are you sure this guy every fought the likes of Superman and Batman? (Walks over to Cloak and Dagger) How's the little lady doing?"

Cloak: (Holding on to her as she trembles) "Not so good, is their anything we can do to help her?"

Vigilante: "Maybe let me check. (Walks over to his wrecked bike) Let's see. (Digs around in the wreckage) Ah ha! (Walks back with a blacken med-kit) Now hold her down tight." (Cloak holds her tight while Vigilante pulls out a pocket knife and stabs Dagger in the leg)

Cloak: (Grabs Vigilante by the collar) "What are you doing!"

Vigilante: (Brushes of Cloak) "Listen I fought Scarecrow once, sprayed me with his gas just like her. The only way I found out to break the gases hold was a sharp pain. Cause when it comes down to it, pain beats fear."

Dagger: (Gasping) "Ty…?"

Cloak: "It's okay Tandy you're safe."

Vigilante: "Don't worry ma'am I'll fix you back up in a jiffy." (Opens up the med-kit and begins to clean the wound)

Dagger: "Ty?"

Cloak: "Yes?"  
Dagger: "Where's the Scarecrow?"

Cloak: "…"

Dagger: "You best release him before you kill him Ty."

Cloak: "Very well." (He opens his cloak and the Scarecrow comes flying out)

Scarecrow: (Curled up in the fetal position and shivering) "So…dark…so very…COLD!"

Meanwhile SuperPro is pummeling the Constrictor, while Black Manta stands over a recovering Namorita…

Manta: (Holding a laser hand gun) "Oh you poor little fish out of water. How I wish that you were that bastard Aquaman and not his little cousin. I guess when I mount your head on my wall I'll make sure that your severed torso makes it to him. I'm sure him and Namor will walk into any trap I can think of, and once they're out of the way Atlantis will be easy pickings for me to pick clean."

Namorita: "NO!" (Her punch knocks Manta off his feet)

Manta: "Ugh…" (Reaches for his weapon but Namorita steps on it breaking it)

Namorita: (Picks up Manta by his collar) "I'm so sick of you and your vendetta against my family and home Manta. (Punches him and one of Manta's eye-lenses cracks) At first I thought you kept coming back to steal Atlantis's treasures, (Punches him again and a dent in his helmet appears) but I realize that you're just a sad pathetic man, (Grabs Manta's helmet and rips it off revealing an African-American in about his late thirties) a man who can't accept his defeat like a man and keeps coming back and suffering the same fate. (She punches him one more and lets him go) Now just accept your defeat Manta because you might not be so lucky next time."

SuperPro: (Dragging an unconscious Constrictor and drops him beside Manta) "You alright?"

Namorita: "I'm fine uh…"

SuperPro: (Deep sigh) "…SuperPro."

Namorita: "Sorry."

SuperPro: "It's alright I'm used to it by now."

Zoom is causing havoc to the other heroes…

Zoom: "Hahahaha! You heroes are doing well sp far, but you haven't won yet!"

Zoom runs around in a circle causing a mini-tornado which Shining Knight is in the middle of it. He then runs in another direction punching Vigilante square in the jaw. He runs towards Justice next. Justice retaliates by putting up a force bubble around himself, but Zoom runs around it punching it over a thousand times. The strain is too much for Justice and he collapses.

Static: "Let's see if you're as fast as lightning!" (Fires a blast at Zoom)

Zoom: (Now behind Static) "What do you think? (Grabs Static by his jackets hood and tosses him at SuperPro knocking both heroes out) I'm beginning to think that you heroes don't want to save the day!"

Elongated Man watches as Zoom then dodges Wonder Woman and S.T.R.I.P.E. as they try to grab Zoom.

EM: _Oh man he is really tearing thorough us. There has to be something you can do Ralph, think! _(Looks around) _I got it!_ (Reaches one hand towards a tree and wraps his arm around it. His other hand grabs Captain Cold's Cold Gun) _Okay here goes something. _ "Hey Speedy over here!" (Zoom starts running towards him) _NOW! _(He blasts the ground in front of him then drops the Cold Gun)

Zoom: (Slips on the ice) "Whoa! (He flies towards Elongated Man at super speed, EM catches him and his arm is stretch so far the it about drags him and the tree that he is holding on to with Zoom) You think this will stop me?"

EM: (Gritting his teeth) "No, but this will!" (When his arm comes to a stop, his arm slingshots sending Zoom flying into the air)

Elsewhere Spider-Man is dodging Giganta's blows…

Giganta: "Stand still won't you!"

Spider: (Thanks to his spider-sense he dodges Giganta's attempt to stomp on him) "Sorry, but I just like playing hard-to-get with the ladies."

Just then Zoom flies straight into Giganta's temple causing the giant woman to topple.

Spider: "Hhhmm there's something you don't see everyday."

Nearby Stargirl is fighting Cheetah…

Stargirl: (Notices Giganta falling) "Uh you might want to move. (Cheetah only smirks and leaps at Stargirl, but before she even reaches the heroine Giganta. Stargirl scrunches her face) Ooh! I tried to warn her."

Zoom falls unconscious to the ground. The heroes all gather around Wonder Woman.

Gear: "Did we really beat all of them?"

WW: "No Grodd, the Mad Hatter, and Psycho Pirate are still unaccounted for and there could be any number of villains. They also have over a dozen known hostages and two of ours are either captured… or worse."

Spider: "Then let's get in there and put that monkey back in the zoo."

Before they even reach the entrance Rhino comes charging at Wonder Woman.

Rhino: "You haven't beaten me yet!"

WW: (Turns around and with one uppercut sends the Rhino flying into the air) "Let's go." (Rhino comes crashing behind the heroes unconscious)

In Grodd's lair the Grodd, the Mad Hatter, Psycho Pirate, Hobgoblin, and four of Hobgoblin's men stand around the B.I.M.…

Psycho Pirate: "Uh-oh looks like they've gotten past your defenses only a matter of time before they get here. Shall I give them an unhealthy dose of fear?"

Grodd: "That is unnecessary no Mr. Hayden I only kept you here just incase the necessary measures to finish the B.I.M. was not done yet. Now that it is up and running I suggest you just watch the show. Mr. Tetch I hope everything is prepared for the hero's arrival?"

Hatter: "Oh most assuredly my dear fellow. Soon those pesky do-gooders will become characters of our story."  
Grodd: "Excellent then let's rearrange the pieces on the board then shall we?"

In Grodd's holding cells now that Shipwreck has freed his teammates from the Mad Hatter's control the Joes strategize on how they can escape… Didn't think I forgot them did you?

Shipwreck: (Whispering as are the other Joe members so the two guards outside do not hear them) "Okay so… who's got a plan on bust out of here?"

Scanner: "You've been freed the longest surely you have a plan by now?"

Shipwreck: "Hey thinking isn't my best trait."

Cover Girl: (Snickers) "That's true."

Shipwreck: "Hey that hurts Courtney."

Heavy-Duty: "Hey cut it out you lovebirds we best be coming up with some sort of plan on how to get the hell out of here."

Scanner: "Well I could try hacking into the doors computerized locks, but I don't have the time or the necessary tools for that."

HD: "I'm pretty sure dumb and dumber out there would hear that anyway."

Shipwreck: "Hey! I think I got and idea!"

CG: "Well I guess there's a first time for anything."

Shipwreck: "We all know you want me, but business before pleasure. Okay now here's the plan…"

Back in Grodd's lab Wonder Woman and Namorita break down the doors…

Spider: "Geez girls you know how to make a guy fell like 75-pound weakling."

Grodd: "You do know that those doors were unlocked didn't you. (Sighs) Those do cost a lot of money you know… Ah well never mind that. (Pulls out a bottle of champagne and pops the cork and pours himself a glass) How about a toast, my dear friends?"

BB: "Uh is it just me or is he taking the defeat of his lackeys to well?"

Static: "Yeah this is usually the part where they say, "I have not yet begun to fight!" or something like that."

WW: "What are you celebrating Grodd?"  
Grodd: "Why, your defeat and the rise of my own country! (Takes a sip of his drink and then puts on a helmet which is connected to the B.I.M.) Soon you will all be part of a great new kingdom once I take control of your minds! Now, Mr. Tetch fire the B.I.M.!"

Without hesitation the Mad Hatter presses a few keys on his machine and multiple beams hit every superhero.

Spider: (Spider-sense going off) _Wait my spider-sense is canceling the machines effect! _"Listen everybody get some white noise or something like that to block the rays effect!"

Booster: "S…SKEETS…"

SKEETS: "On it sir." (SKEETS produces a set of headphones and puts them on Booster. He then proceeds to do what Spider-Man told him)

Gear and S.T.R.I.P.E. both use their police scanners to filter out Grodd's rays. After a couple of seconds the B.I.M. stops firing and the rest of the team is in the control of Gorilla Grodd.

Grodd: (Notices that Spider-Man, Booster Gold, Gear, and S.T.R.I.P.E. are not in his control) "It appears a few rats are being difficult. Let's see how long the last. (Snaps his fingers) Destroy them!"

Booster: (Back to back with Spider-Man, Gear, and S.T.R.I.P.E. as their teammates encircle them) "Since you came up with the last plan I'm hoping you have another one."

Spider: "I'm not much of a planner more like a make it up as you go kind of guy."

Booster: "Terrific."

To be continued…

Next time: Booster Gold, S.T.R.I.P.E., Flash, Spider-Man, and Gear VS Grodd and their own teammates! PLUS: Shadow Cat VS the Psycho Pirate & the Joes VS Hobgoblin and the Mad Hatter! All in the final part of "A New Beginning"

Ha! I'm finished with another chapter. I'm so proud I could cry. Anyway thanks for reading and take care and God (or insert deity of your choice here) bless. Oh and remember to review. Until we meet again!


End file.
